johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Forward I'm about to change the rating system for my game reviews. Please refer to http://johnnyotgs.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JohnnyOTGS/New_grading_system for more details. Summary Everybody's Favorite Plubmer and his friends faces the Fastest Hedgehog and his own friends in the world famous Olympic Events. Story Mario & Sonic face each other once again in the Winter Olympic Events that will take place in February 2014 in Sochi, Russia. Game Modes Single Match Play free style in every Olympic events (e.g., Skiing, Snowboarding, Ice Hockey, Speed Skating, Figure Skating, Curling). Search & Answer Tours Compete against other characters in events finding things and answering questions correctly. Legends Showdown Compete in every Olyimpic event and perform well to receive a nice trophy at the end. Medley Mania Compete against other characters in a series of different events in this mode Worldwide VS Compete against other players of this game worldwide in this mode (Internet connection required) Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I'm not a huge fan of the Olympic Events (in fact, I boycott them), but I make exceptions in both Mario and Sonic's cases. I like these games since 2008. Now, here's my reviews. Graphics The graphics in this game are quite spectacular and very crisp as well. The cartoon like appearances of the characters are great and they move very fluidly as well. Grade: A+ Music The soundtrack of this game is also one of the game's strengths, this game has a great series of classical, techno (or mixed) and even some remixed and classical tracks from the Mario & Sonic games respectively. Grade: A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds of this game sound quite good despite that most of them are recycled from previous installments of the M&S Olympic games. The voices are just a bit better, but not much. Some voices are also recycled with only some new quotes from the characters. Grade: C Gameplay/Controls The gameplay and the controls have always been the M&S Olyimpic games' weakness. This is because both sub-categories are unbalanced. The gameplay in this installment is somewhat like the 2010 Olympic game, but it also has more events, increasing the overall versatility of the game, as usual you can also play as the Miis you have created on your Wii U (except in Legends Showdown). The game modes also increase the versatility of the gameplay in this game. Now, here comes the *real* downside, that is the controls. Some events are quite difficult (though not overly difficult) to understand quickly while others are quite simple, plus some events require you to make big movements with the Wii Remote (as you use both the Wii Remote and the Wii U Gamepad in some events). The upside to the controls is that there are options that allow you to do tutorials in each event so you get the controls, the remote movements and the timing, what it also means regarding to the controls is that if you can just stay calm and make the controls do what you want them to do, they are quite good. Grade: C- Replay Value Once you get the hang of the controls, this is a good game. There are however, some good game modes that'll help keep the game fresh for a very long time. When you play Legends Showdown, you can also unlock not just alternate costumes for your Miis, but you can also unlock classical tracks from the classical Mario and Sonic games. Grade: A- Final Thoughts Yes, this game does have it's shortcomings in terms of controls. But if you can make the controls work for you, this is a really fun game. I would recommend to those who like to see Mario & Sonic go at each other. Official Grade: B